The University Council and the Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development were created by the Board of Trustees of Duke University in 1955. The Center's three Divisions (Research, Training, and Evaluated Services) coordinate and, in varying degrees, support the activities of more than 50 Senior Fellows. This Program Project grant is a component of the Center's Research Division. The Program Project which focuses on various aspects of the aging CNS, in turn, includes the following components: 1) two longitudinal panels for integrated biochemical, psychological, and sociological studies of the concomitants of CNS change in middle and late life; 2) biomedical and physiological studies (immunogenetics; cerebral blood flow); 3) psychological and psychophysiological studies (cerebral lateralization; cognitive change); and 4) special methodological studies of problems in the analysis of longitudinal data. The Program Project laboratories provide one setting for the training of some of the Center's post-doctoral research training program fellows in gerontology. Bibliographic references: Maddox, G.L. and Breytspraak, L.M., "The self and its development: socialization in the middle and later years," in Social Psychology: An Introduction, K. Back (Ed.), John Wiley & Sons, 1976. Douglass, E.B., Cleveland, W., Maddox, G.L., "Political Attitudes, Age and Aging: A Cohort Analysis of Archival Data" Journal of Gerontology 29:666-675, 1974.